


Annexure

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [20]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: One week after Attached, Beverly and Jean-Luc finally speak.An episode tag for 7x08, takes place during 7x09.





	Annexure

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever notice in the series 7 episode Force of Nature, which is the episode following Attached, that Beverly is hardly in the ep? My headcanon is that she isn't around because she and Jean-Luc feel awkward around each other after Attached. This was spawned.

Jean-Luc Picard wearily sighed after Rabal and Serova left the observation lounge accompanied by Will, Data, and Geordi.  He had a lot of thinking to do once Data finished analysing the data from the siblings, and he always would talk things over with his best friend and Chief Medical Officer, Beverly Crusher, even if it had nothing to do with medicine Besides, Beverly was well-versed in many subjects, and sometimes, even just having her listening to him and asking him questions helped him to form his decision.  But he and Beverly were on thin ice with each other following an incident that had found them psychically linked for two days while stranded on a planet called KesPrytt.  Beverly had discovered Jean-Luc’s hidden feelings for her and had admitted to having feelings of her own, and she had asked him for more time to consider their relationship....but Jean-Luc wasn’t sure how much _more_ time she needed.  Her husband had passed away over fifteen years prior and they had been serving together for the last seven.  Her son was practically his own son, and if he would believe the words of several of his instructor friends at the Academy, most people assumed he was Wesley’s step-father.

He rose and made his way back to the corridor that would lead him through to his Ready Room, and wondered if it was too soon to ask Beverly to join him for lunch.  Not dinner, that would be too painful and too intimate, but they could have lunch together in Ten Forward or in the Officer’s Mess.  He nodded to himself and decided he would send her a quick message to ask. 

###

Beverly rested her foot on her chair and leaned her chin against her knee.  “Deanna, I just don’t know what to do.”

Deanna gave a knowing smile at her friend. She knew Beverly knew what she _wanted_ to do, and Deanna naturally knew what the Captain wanted. It was just trying to convince  Beverly that it was worth taking the risk. She took a sip of the cup of coffee in front of her before speaking. 

“Beverly,  I think you _do_ know,”  Beverly glared at her friend and Deanna held up her hand.  “Let me continue.  You and the Captain have already admitted to having feelings for each other. At least you know there’s no fear of rejection.”

“No, I’m not worried about rejection, Dee.  I’m worried that it will change our friendship, and I don’t want to lose that.  Jean-Luc is my oldest and dearest friend.  I’ve known him since I was nineteen and a second year cadet!  Wesley practically worships the ground the man walks on and looks up to him and I couldn’t do anything that would ruin that.”  Deanna gave her friend a pointed look. 

“I think your friendship has already changed.”  Beverly gave her friend a sharp look.  “Tell me, Bev.  How often have you and the Captain met for breakfast since the morning you left for KesPrytt?  Or had dinner together?  Even just spoken to each other about anything beyond something related to the ship?” 

“We...haven’t.”  Beverly studied the toe of her boot and refused to look at her friend.  “I told him I needed time.  I told him I wasn’t ready yet.” 

“And now?” 

“I regret it.  I should have told him....I should have kissed him.  I mean, I did, but I should have...” Beverly flushed and Deanna laughed.  “I get the picture.  Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Maybe.”

An alert chime dinged on Beverly’s console and Deanna nodded when Beverly moved to check.  Beverly’s cheeks flushed once more. “Oh.  Jean-Luc has asked me to meet him for lunch.”

“Will you accept?”

“Yes.”

###

“Hi,”   Beverly wiped her hands on her legs and Jean-Luc rose and kissed her cheek in greeting. “Hi.  I asked the chef to make us a few salads for lunch, I hope that was alright?”  Beverly nodded and took the seat Jean-Luc pulled away from the table for her.  “If it wasn’t lunch, I’d be offering you some wine.”  She smiled.  “Water is fine.” 

The two sat in an awkward silence looking at each other and when their meals were brought in, the silence was broken by the scraping sound of cutlery against pottery. 

“Jean-Luc,”  Beverly began at the same time Jean-Luc said “Beverly.”  They smiled.  “Go ahead,” Bevely grinned.”

“Ah, no. Ladies first.  Please.”  He flashed her a smile that made the little lines by his eyes crinkle and Beverly melted.  She really _did_ love this man.

“I wanted to apologize...”

“For?”  Jean-Luc reached across the table and took her hand and gently gave it a squeeze.  She smiled.  “For not speaking with you since....” 

“Since I told you I loved you and wanted to move things forward?”  She blushed. “Yes.”   

“It’s hardly your fault.”  He squeezed her hand again.  “I was the one who shouldn’t have pushed you.”  Beverly laughed.  “Well aren’t we a sorry pair?” 

Jean-Luc chuckled. “I suppose so,” he withdrew his hand and rose from the table. “Tea?”  She nodded, and he headed for the replicator.  “I have missed you this week.”  He passed her a cup and sat back down. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

They sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes, neither entirely sure what to say next.  “Beverly, I’m not sure what to say to you.  You’re my closest and dearest friend and I find myself unable to express myself.” 

“I know what you mean.  Why is this awkward? You’re my best friend, Jean-Luc.  I regret....”

“Yes?”  Jean-Luc sat his cup down and reached for her hand again.  “I regret asking for more time.  I think we both know time won’t change how we feel about each other.” 

“No, I don’t think it will.”  He kissed her hand gently.  “I’ve loved you for more years than I care to admit.”

“Look at how old my son is, and add a few years?” 

“Quite.” 

“I think I’m more afraid of losing our friendship, because you are my best friend.” Jean-Luc rose from his seat and gently pulled Beverly into a standing position and drew her against him. 

“Me too.”  Beverly relaxed into his embrace.  “So where does that leave us?” 

“I don’t know,”  He kissed her lips gently, and she returned the kiss.  “We take things slow?” 

She grinned. “Slower than twenty years?” 

“Indeed. Will you join me for dinner tonight?”  Beverly nodded.  “A do over?” 

“If you’d like.  I can serve the same food.”  Beverly laughed. “And I’ll wear that ridiculous gold dress again.” 

“It was lovely.”  He gently cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“It was ridiculous. Too many ruffles.” 

“You should wear it anyway.”  She smiled. “Hmm. And maybe this time, I’ll....stay?” 

“I’d like that.” 

 _“Captain Picard to the Bridge.”_ Jean-Luc smiled back at Beverly and gave her a quick kiss. “Duty calls. See you tonight.”  Louder he said “I’m on my way, Mister Worf.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> An annexure is an appendix to a written document.


End file.
